Becoming a cassette
by Phoenix813
Summary: The other side of the coin in the view of a girl turned cassette seeing the Decepticons view of the war and finding out why the cassettes are so loyal to Soundwave even if he seem's cold and sparkless.
1. Capture

-1**Becoming a cassette**

_Written by _**Raven Black**

_Transformers belong to _**Has/Tak** _No copyright intended_

_Stories always seem so happy with how they have a hero and someone in distress __and the hero saves them. But what if the person in distress wasn't saved? An every __day college student heading for her first job interview that is forgotten by the hero? __After all, you can't save them all! So what if she's forgotten? It's just one life, who __knows what difference a simple person can make? Not much? Or a world of __difference! And with that said... I leave you to it!_

She panted as she ran like the others in this crowd. Shoving and pushing to reach the shelter of the nearest parking garage with the grace of a heard of wild frightened rhinoceros, animalistic disregard for the others of the crowd as they fled in terror. The people of down town Austin were showing their true nature as they scurried and rushed in fear from the automatonic alien beings attacking them! Even the pain of her high heeled pumps forgotten as she tried not to look back at the pursuers. But unlike the other's, she quickly realized they were being herded and made a break out the side of the crowd to the market street's were so much of the more Hispanic and Latin population had normally congregated.

One of the mech's took notice and opened his chest releasing it's cassettes with order of retrieval. The panther was first to catch up to her heels, she skidded to a stop as the panther cassette passed her and blocked her route, it's crimson optics set on her as it readied to pounce. She backed, ready to sprint off in the other direction, but walked right into the purple arms of one of the more hominid sized and looking cassettes!

She kicked out and back at him trying to wriggle free of his grasp, but he hugged her tighter to him, constricting the wind from her lung's.

"Good_ job Ravage, now let's get __back to Soundwave before any of those stupid Autobot's show up and ruin it all!" _

The cat nodded.

"_Let GO!" _she whimpered to the mech who was her captor with little acknowledgment of her weakening state. Her chestnut hair fallen from it's high pony tail, now a mess from the panicked run.

_"Yeah, right_" He answered sarcastically, hauling her back to the blue tape deck mech Soundwave. "_Here ya go Soundwave. And she ain't harmed or nothing!_" The cassette said proudly offering his quarry to the larger mech.

Soundwave knelt down and grabbed her up from the cassette "_Good job Rumble, __Ravage. Return_" His chest opened and the two cassettes transformed and entered back.

"_Please_" she winced and pleaded to the apathetic visor of the Decepticon tape deck. "_Why are you doing this? What did we do and what's going to_-"

"_Silence_" He simply ordered as one of the Autobot's appeared onto the scene and open fired on them. Soundwave flew up, her still in his hold.

She screamed out as a final attempt to get the Autobot's help. But to fail as a energy bubble encircled her in his hand, silencing all sound. Tears fell down her face, the parking garage the others were herded into blew up sending the Autobot flying into the opposite building. What was her fate?

Soundwave flew over the ocean and hovered as the tower entrance of Decepticon HQ rose from the depths, the entrance opened allowing entrance as the rest of the Decepticon's came into view. All entered and headed into the main chamber where Soundwave placed her with other captured victims in a energy cage. They meerly looked up at her, acknowledging her presence before going back to their own self pity and fear.

The tyrant leader looked at the humans with a grossened smile "_Soundwave report._"

Soundwave nodded "_Yes Megatron. Subject, Human college student Katellina __Oliego. Artist and top of her Tai quan do class, Leader of the 'Out reach' club. __Individual has proven strong tactical skills and houses strong energy_."

Megatron rubbed his chin. "_Will she suit for our need or be another energy source __and waste of space like the others_?"

"_Positive Megatron. Subject Katellina will be set to begin as soon as the __equipment is ready_." Soundwave answered coldly causing her to shiver in sense of fear.

"_Good!_"Megatron smiled, his optic flashed. "_A human cassette may cause the __imprudent, those insufferable Autobot's to back down to their place." His optics __flashed as his gaze fell on the girl. "Congratulations Katellina, you will get __to continue your existence and in a superior life few get the chance to! You will __live **far **longer then any other lesser insignificant human before_."

She quivered in his shadow looking to the door way as some of the jets hauled in a large machine with help of the Constructicons along with surgical devices and a form of helmet. How was she going to think of a way out of this one?


	2. Diversion

The mech's began setting the machine up, how was she going to think her way out?

Katellina's eye's widened as the black and purple jet walked up to the cage, optics on her. She quickly gasped and grabbed her chest, forcing violent coughs as she stumbled and backed shakily. She fell to the ground as oxygen became difficult to reach her lungs. She fought and writhed on the ground, the Decepticons optics quickly on the girl. The barrier lowered and she was picked up, questions going around the 'cons as her asthma attack continued causing her to turn red then blue before breathing hard in the warper's hand and laying still, a twitch periodically.

He poked her and gave a worried look, more for what Megatron was going to do to him then the flesh creature in his hands. The Tyrant leader scowled then turned his venom gaze to Soundwave "I thought you said she would be strong enough! Yet not even is the machine set but she is already ill!"

The red and white jet walked up to the black and purple and in a shrill voice. "Sky Warp, give it to me. It may be taken care of or it is trying to fool us."

Skywarp nodded and handed the now limp girl over. "Gladly Starscream, that squishy is just wrong."

Starscream looked over Katellina and set a scan.

Katellina's time was running short, she couldn't keep her heart frozen for much longer. She'd learned this little trick in tae kwon do in a tournament, and it'd proven itself handy already a number of times, now she just prayed the bots would count her as dead and discard her. In the mean time, some of the other prisoners took this break and chance while the field was down to make their escape.

Starscream smirked as her body started bringing itself back to life. "Well! This one is suited to be a Decepticon after all!" All optics were on him. "A trick, the little wench tried to deceive us!" He held her out by the scruff of her blouses collar as she began to choke and cough, lungs and heart starting up again. "Not a very nice trick, but certainly a show of tact and skill."

Katellina screamed out as he tossed her up and snatched her in his hand again, squeezing a bit. "Why?"

"Why? We Decepticons would do anything to get a foot up in the war. We've been fighting it since before this pitiful mud ball was even a thought of a spark." He looked down at her with a low growl.

She swallowed as he walked to the machine. "Is that safe? What's going to happen to me?" She smiled as the last of the prisoners made their freedom out of the main chamber, but quickly back to the red and white jet rushed her attention.

"It doesn't matter if it's safe or not, your disposable. As to what will happen to you... we are transferring your mind into one of the cassette frames. Your body will be disposed of because of our device those foolish Autobot's gave us the blueprints and schematics to with that squishy, Spike Witwicky. Well it's been prone to glitches of making the body useless" He answered with no regard.

Katellina had to do something, she didn't want this fate. And clearly no one was coming to the bottom of the ocean to save her. But what? He knew about her heart attack trick... what else? She pulled a lighter from her pocket and struggled to get it to light. "Why was I chosen out of the others? There's like 743,074 people in the City of Austin alone, I'm so insignificant, why was I taken?" She tried keeping him answering to slow or stop their plan.

"There's not much importance of you in particular, but you do house a good energy along with your trickery. Your questions will not stall your fate!" He looked down at her again. "You can not deceive a Decepticon." And with that, he placed her on the berth and strapped her arm's and legs down then the head piece was placed on her.

Katellina screamed out....


End file.
